Wynona
by MissWoolHat
Summary: Well, this is basically going to go through each Merlin episode, but there's a catch. I've inserted a character. Her name is Wynona duh . She ends up living with Gaius and Merlin Of course she has an ulterior motive other than because she falls in love with Merlin. Not that said romance will actually happen but whatever. . It's amazing,go read. T mentions of adultery, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome to my second published fanfiction. So, I'm going to start posting a lot of the ones I have and yes, most of them will only be a few chapters until I actually get around to writing them... Anyway I so don't own Merlin or anything else you may recognise. **

**** Wynona walked down an alley for the second time that morning. This time it was for a moderately legitimate reason. Well, if you could call "going to complain to King Uther Pendragon... again" a legitimate reason.

When she reached the palace gates, those two stereotypical guards popped out their weapons in front of the girl.  
"Name, age, purpose, rank." The one on the left commanded.

Wynona sighed "Wynona Polson, 17, derrr I'm a peasant, and I'm here to talk to the king. It _is _Tuesday you big clotpole." The guard on the right rolled his eyes.  
"You again. Let her in, she's just one of these girls who thinks she can actually make a difference..."  
"Uh... excuse me, oh thanks for letting me in and all that, but you bet your little booty I can make a difference!" Wynona walked through the gates that couldn't stop a three man army (you see, the people who built these gates were very full of themselves and they thought that anything _they _built would stand up to anyone who threw anything at it.) and opened up the palace doors. A boy about Wynona's age came rushing out in what appeared to be tomatoes. He pushed by Wynona and ran down the steps.

"Well excuse you!" The girl called  
"Sorry, in a bit of a rush!"  
The seventeen-year-old woman sighed exasperatedly and made her way to the throne room.

**XxXxXx**

**** The line of peasants was surprisingly short that day. Most of the peasants were old and crumpled over. People tended to send the older folk because they thought the king might take pity on them more than if they sent a middle-aged, balding man to ask for food. Though Wynona could see the logic behind this, she didn't understand why people didn't send their teenagers! They're so demanding and whiny! Plus, the king himself had one and if he had to deal with Arthur every day, wouldn't he crumble more easily if there were forty fifteen-year-olds begging him in whiny nasal voices rather than forty forty year olds?

Being that the line was shorter Wynona knew she might be able to talk to the stupid king for a longer amount of time today, but then again with all the old people, she didn't want them to have to listen to her complain. They all thought she was the sweetest thing in Camelot, and she didn't want _that _image runied. She loved the elders, they were so wise and had so much knowledge. So much more then their blasted king.

After pondering that thought for a few minutes, the teenager started to eavesdrop on the conversations going on in front of her.  
"Sir! I implore you to help us! We are starving, my children are dying. We need sustenance!" Old Mr. Robinson's eyes were tearing up as he recounted his tale.  
The Robinson family? Starving? He had six children. Well there went Wynona's food for the next while. As Mr. Robinson walked away Wynona whispered "Come see me later." in his ear.

All the stories were very typical. Nothing new. Starvation, death, sickness, imbeciles, robbers, adultery, nothing interesting. The only thing that ruffled the kings prettily preened feathers was magic. That was the only way to get his attention. Or to take someone's place in the stocks one day. That one worked too. It was actually kind of refreshing to get hit with fruit. It didn't really hurt so much as it cooled Wynona down on that hot summer day.

Just as she was about to start talking, the king stood up and walked out.  
"His Majesty the King must report to an urgent meeting. Please return later this evening." A guard with a loud voice boomed at all the peasants.  
Wynona growled under her breath and stomped out in her very loud boots. As she was walking back toward her hut, she passed the stocks and decided to have a go.  
_Maybe this will help my anger. _Wynona thought as she grabbed a rotten pear. She drew back her left arm and hurled the fruit at the nearest target.

After it hit him squarely on the head, the young woman realised she had just peared the boy who ran past her earlier. Wynona smiled and walked over to the now extremely colourful young man and smiled.  
"In a rush to get to the stocks were we?"  
"You're a good - pleh!" The young man spit out a tomato seed "shot you know."  
"I know."  
"What's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." Merlin attempted to stick out his hand.  
"Wynona Polson."  
"Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Nope, don't own it. :)  
Finally gotten around to updating this! Yay! I actually watched the episode and inserted Wynona in, so there we go. Huzzah! Thanks for all the reviews people! They're awesome, so keep doing it kay? Kay.  
Also, you need to read stuff by Squirrel No2, she's one of my best friends and is fantabulous. We also have a joint account (username: SwimmingInADuck) so read! Anyway, enjoy! **

Wynona had that dream again. That recollection of a feeling. Reliving the moment he said "Merlin." A strong tingling sensation had run down her entire body and a million images flashed through her head.  
_Strange metal boxes moving seemingly of their own accord, herself in strange blouses and tight breeches. _Things that didn't make any sense but somehow also made her feel extremely at home.

The young woman sat straight up in bed and breathed a sigh of "I'm awake, but not okay." She got up and wandered into the kitchen. Wynona cut some bread, cheese, and grapes, then sat down to eat.

In the past days she tried to talk to Uther many times, but something had always went wrong. She would have to find a way to get to the king. Somehow she would do it. A way where no one would suspect anything. She would have to be discrete and very subtle. She'd have to try getting into the castle one more time, and then really barge in there... Well, not barge in, but you know, sneak in under some hay or something.

Wynona was in the middle of a chew when she realized there was a person in her house. It was still very early in the morning and the sun had not yet graced the young woman's hut with light, so all she could see was a person lurking the shadows. It was very still and very quiet, but Wynona could feel the eyes shooting daggers at her back. She dropped her bread, pushed out her chair and stood up, facing the corner.  
"What the hell are you doing in my house? Get out! Now!" Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating fast.

Someone pounced on Wynona from behind and stuck a dagger to her throat. Its smooth, sharp edge threatened to tear into the young woman's throat. The other shadowy figure emerged from the corner and approached Wynona. He smiled a nearly toothless, evil grin.  
"Just give us your gold."

**XxXxXx**

Wynona Polson woke on a cot in an unfamiliar room. She tried to sit up, but her neck and arm hurt too much. It was like someone was sticking her with pins repeatedly and then setting her arm on fire.

"Don't exert yourself too much. You were seriously hurt, my girl." The Camelot court physician, Gaius, put his hand on Wynona's good shoulder.

"Of all the places I don't want to be..." The young woman groaned "What happened to me?"

"Robbers broke into your house last night. You probably remember the threats, but after you struggled, they knocked you out and hurt you quite a bit. Unfortunately they took all your belongings." Gaius responded bluntly

"Damn... I need a lavender/dill poultice for my head. It's killing me!" Wynona told the physician.  
Gaius smiled and walked over to his potions table and began to mix different herbs together. Suddenly, the boy from the other day, Merlin, walked in the door. The young man saw Wynona and his eyes widened in shock.

"What happened to you? You look horrible! Are you okay?"

"Thanks," Wynona responded sarcastically "And yeah I guess I'm okay. Didn't know you worked in this god forsaken place."

"You're looking at Price Arthur's manservant." Merlin bowed

_Just my luck. I get landed in Uther's castle and just happen to know Arthur's manservant. This plan is working out in my favour. _Wynona thought to herself. What she said out loud was very different.

"Good for you. Ow..." The young woman tweaked her neck and a sharp pain ran down it.

'Do you want me to do something about that?" Merlin asked  
Wynona looked at the young man with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you think you can do? You can't be better than Gaius, otherwise you'd be the physician."  
Merlin shot Gaius a look and and Gaius sent a questioning look back. Then Merlin put his hand on Wynona's shoulder and said some really weird stuff.

"Faran onweg sculdorwærc." Merlin smiled and put his fingers to his lips. Suddenly Wynona's body felt fine. Her eye's widened as she looked at the young warlock

"You're a wizard. And you're Arthur's manservant." Wynona smiled, this boy was interesting. Not that she liked him, but he earned a few points.

Merlin returned her smile, and walked over to his mentor. "Gaius, someone's trying to kill Arthur."

Wynona realized that this situation might not just work out to her advantage, but it would be fabulously perfect. If she played her cards right, she could get closer to the king than she had ever hoped. Gaius must need a helper and Merlin was the prince's manservant...

Gaius approached Wynona. "We'll talk later, Merlin. Wynona right?" The girl nodded "How do you know so much about herbs and magic?"

"Experience. I can tell you what to do for snake bites, stomach aches, burns, anything. Well, not anything, but you get the picture."

The old man smiled "Now get some sleep. You'll need your rest."  
Gaius went back to talk to Merlin. Wynona pretended to be asleep and listened in.

"I just saw one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive ." Merlin said a little bit too loudly. The warlock showed Gaius the head of the snake.

"Now I have proof! I can go tell Arthur." Merlin started to turn around

"Merlin, wait!" The court physician grabbed a vile off his table "I need the snake's venom to cure the knight that Valiant fought."

After extracting the venom, Merlin went off to Arthur's chambers. Wynona smiled to herself as the young man left the room. This was just what she needed. A shield that could kill anyone you asked it to. And Wynona needed the king out of her way.

"Gaius, I can't sleep. I think I'll go take a tour of the castle." Wynona started to get up

"Be careful." Was Gaius's response

The girl left the physician's quarters and began walking down the hallways of Camelot castle. She found Valiant's quarters without any trouble. He was inside feeding the snakes rats. Wynona knocked on the wooden door and was greeted by a rough voice.  
"What is it?" Valiant yelled

"I have supper for you sir. The king said that he couldn't make it tonight and hoped that you would have a good supper in your quarters." Wynona used her high pitched voice.

The door unlocked and the knight let Wynona into his chambers. "But what is this? You have no food! Why are you here?"

Wynona went to Valiant's side and whispered in his ear. "I know what you're trying to do to Arthur. Don't deny it. I want to help you. But, we have to kill the King before Arthur."

The not-very-attractive knight looked at the teenage girl standing next to him.

"Why should I trust you?" He demanded

"Well, sir, I am just a peasant who wants to get the king out of the way, and find someone suitable for the throne. And you...You sir have the power to do that, don't you?"

"I suppose I do... But why the king first?" The knight still seemed really hesitant, but maybe he was opening up a little bit

"Because then Arthur will be devastated and will be much easier to kill when he gets to the throne."

"But the same goes for Uther. If we kill Arthur first, he will literally die of a broken heart... He isn't that healthy right now."

Wynona sighed, Valiant was right, she had to admit that. "You're right, but that means you _have _to be better than him in a tournament."

"That's why I have this, darling." Valiant held up his shield with pride

"Just make sure he doesn't knock it out of your hand." Wynona growled "I'll be watching. Tell me if you want my help."

"Wait!" The knight cried as the younger girl was walking away "I don't even know your name."

"You don't need to know."

**XxXxXx**

****The day of the tournament had arrived. Arthur had failed to reveal Valiant's plan, and was now the laughing stock of Camelot. Merlin was sulking, he'd been sacked and wasn't that happy about it. Gaius had asked Wynona to stay with him so he could have some help with his potions and because she had no place to go.

"Gaius, I'm going to the tournament. Will you be okay for a while?" Wynona asked

"I'll be there in a little while. Merlin! Are you going?"

A depressed Merlin emerged from his room "Yes. I suppose so. If I must. But whatever you do, don't go into my room, we'll deal with it later."

Wynona raised an eyebrow as she walked out of the room with Merlin at her side.

They got down to the arena, the girl went into the stadium and then realised that Merlin was not with her. She thought he might be begging Arthur for his job back, so didn't think much on it. But there was a little voice nagging at the back of her head that said to go check on where he was and what he was doing. So that's just what he did.

"What are you doing? I thought you were coming to _watch _the tournament, not beg for your job back." Wynona asked when she found him

"I'm _not _begging for my job back! Who would want to work for that clot pole anyway?" Merlin sounded very indignant

"Whatever you say." Wynona started to walk back to the stands, but decided to keep and eye on Merlin. She didn't trust him, he was on Arthur's side, whether he admitted it or not, and she didn't want him ruining her plans.

The fighting began and it looked as though Valiant would have Arthur beaten soon. Then the damned prince started to retaliate and Valiant started to lose. It went back and forth for a while until it looked fairly even. Wynona suddenly heard Merlin whispering strange words like he did when he healed her neck.

"Bebiede þe arisan cwicum." He held out his hand and the snaked emerged from Valiant's shield.

Uther bolted up "He is using magic! Kill him!" Before Wynona could do anything, Valiant was dead, and her best hope of defeating Uther and Arthur was lost.

**AN: Would you look at that? Wynona's evil! Hooray! Haha, anyway please review. I love reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
